Alexis Majors - Only One I Care About
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Alexis is spending some time with her favorite turian when she catches sight of Ish up to no good. This leads her to Afterlife and a weakening of her resolve. Smut Lemon Gavorn/Alexis


**Only One I Care About**

* * *

"You know Aria won't be pleased that you're standing here, again."

Alexis turned her head back towards the turian she spent most of her free time with. "Not standing." She answered switching her legs so the right was over the left as she balanced on the edge of the wall overlooking Omega. "Also why would she care? I don't work for her." Came the idle answer as she ran a hand over the fading scars from her fight almost three years ago.

"But I do and it looks like I'm not doing my job when you're here." He said before roaming his eyes over her bare legs. She had decided on a whim that morning to wear a dress and heels. A short dress, that hugged her in the right places and showed off more of her than he would want anyone else to see. The pirate belt and pistol looked out of place but she never went anywhere without them.

"What it's not like I'm a distraction." She answered leaning forward to rest an elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. The position exposed more of her swollen breasts and Gavorn flicked his eyes away.

"Now you're doing it on purpose."

"Like I wasn't to start off with." She teased laughing tilting back slightly.

"Careful!" A taloned hand wrapped tightly around her arm and pulled her forward off the ledge into awaiting arms. They enclosed around her and she felt Gavorn's chin in her hair. "Spirits girl, bad enough I have to worry when you're away. I don't want to see you falling off Omega." His voice trembled as he spoke.

Alexis was stunned for a second then sighed smiling. "You're an idiot." She joked dropping down to slip out of his hug. Standing she ran her hands through her hair straightening it when she noticed an odd sight. A woman walked through the entrance of Omega. That alone wasn't odd but the fact she was dressed in full armor and being flanked but a silver scaled krogan and a turian that looked suspiciously like Archangel; now that had caught Alexis's attention. They were heading towards the markets but stopped at Ish. She felt her lip pull up slightly in a snarl. That little salarian was always trying to make trouble. The woman passed something off to him and he handed her a credit chit.

"Alexis did you hear me?" Gavorn asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll…" She remarked waving him off. "…I'll get right on that in a minute." Gavorn watched her head off towards the markets confused.

Alexis swore she knew the woman. She just needed a better look. Heading towards them the group turned and started to head back towards her. Whatever business they had come to Omega for had been finished. The world seemed to slow as she passed the armed group. The chatter of the area faded away as the woman looked at her. Glowing blue eyes with a touch of red looked her way and Alexis swallowed. Her mind flared up with the thoughts of war. It was clear in the stare that woman had seen her share and was dangerous. The two women stared for just a moment at each other as they passed. And after that moment Alexis stepped up her speed just a bit to get away from the woman.

"Shepard, you alright?" Alexis heard the two tone voice of the turian ask and she faltered in her step. Shepard. Commander Shepard. Had that been Commander Shepard; Alliance military, the first human Specter, and dead for two years? She glanced back to see the woman looking at her. It had to be.

The turian and the krogan both turned to look her way. She took a shaky breath. If they wanted to stop her they could. Alexis was sure; well pretty sure she could take the turian if she got in close. She had taken a lot of turians down. The krogan she questioned. Only once had she run into a krogan that she had to fight. She had buried her knife under his head plate and while he screamed in pain, she ran. But Commander Fucking Shepard had taken down Saren and a reaper. She fought geth and was basically the monster that went bump in the night for anyone making an illegitimate living.

Alexis steeled herself . If didn't matter. What the woman had gone through or if she could stop her. She had to get to Ish. He had been trying to oust Aria for nearly a year. She knew it wouldn't work Aria would eventually find out about his planning but she couldn't risk it. If anyone ever went after the boss of Omega Gavorn would be in the direct path. So she turned her back to Shepard and her crew to follow Ish who was headed into the markets. She didn't know what she had expected to happen but it was certainly more exciting that hearing Shepard saying; "I'm good. Let's go."

With that threat gone Alexis made her way after Ish. The salarian had gotten a bit ahead of her but it was easily enough to follow him. He stopped at the restaurant with the grumpy turian cook. Yet she didn't stop approaching and grabbed him by the back of his collar hauling him from his seat.

"What are you doing?" The confused salarian shouted trying to grab at her hands. A few people looked her way as Alexis pulled her squirming captive down the stairs. But that lasted for a moment before they looked away; minding their own business. She threw him against the wall and the moment he got up she slammed her hand into his face pushing his head back against the wall. Ish let out a cry of pain and surprise.

"Hello Ish." She said low a smile on her face. The eye she could make out from behind her hand widened with fear. "Get something interesting from the Commander?"

"I..I don't know…" He started but Alexis gripped his face and pulled back before ramming his skull into the metal wall again. Ish let out a muffled groan.

"Sorry what was that? I have a hard time hearing through bullshit." Alexis growled. She drew her pistol and smacked his head one more time before letting him go. Ish dropped to the floor holding his head. She knelt eye level with him and raised her pistol under his chin. "Now let's try this again. What did Shepard give you?"

"Data! A data packet!" He nearly screamed.

"Oh is that so? What's on it?" She said ideally tapping the business end of her pistol on his chin. Ish swallowed and looked around for help. Alexis frowned and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "What is on it?"

"Data on one of Aria's personal guards; a leak that could bring her down."

She snorted out a laugh. "And what put you in that seat of power? If you remove Aria than Omega would be a lawless husk or maybe Patriarch would step back up either way I don't like it." She pressed the barrel into his neck and the Salarian whimpered. "Now Ish the data." He quickly dug in a pocket to produce the data pad. "This the only copy?" He nodded slightly worried about the pistol. "Good." Alexis stood turning to walk away. "New rules Ish; you work for me."

His eyes narrowed and Ish started to get up. "I don't work for anyone. I…"

She turned aiming the pistol and fired. Ish screamed and fell to the ground clutching his side. "Oh please." Alexis said rolling her eyes. "I just grazed you." She kicked him slightly so he was lying on his stomach. "Question Ish what's more important your hand…" She started stepping down on his wrist and pressed the hot barrel of her pistol to the back of his hand. Ish let out a low hiss as it burned at his skin. "…or your horn." She repeated the pressure on his horn. "I mean I know these things are sensitive..." She ideally stroked it with the pistol and Ish shivered. "…but you really need your hand to work with right? So which one do you want to keep?"

"Keep?"

"Don't make me explain. You disrespected me once already today don't make it twice; now which one?" Ish stayed silent hoping this was some kind of sick joke but Alexis moved the pistol to press hard against his hand. "Looks like I'm choosing."

Ish's eye widened as he could see her slowly applying pressure to the trigger. He couldn't lose his hand he needed it. How could he hack data terminals with only one hand? He closed his eyes and shouted. "The horn!" In an instant the pressure was gone from his hand but his ears rung from the sound of discharge. It took a moment after he felt something warm run down his forehead for the pain to reach his brain. Ish screamed louder than the last time. Alexis had removed her foot from his wrist allowing the salarian to sit up.

"Let that serve as a reminder to you Ish. Don't fuck with me." She growled low heading towards the lower entrance of Afterlife.

The music thrummed through her chest the moment she entered. The dim lighting sending a thrill though her. Alexis was on a high after the shake down. It buzzed through her veins like Helix use to. She almost moaned when an Asari dancer walked by and ran a hand across her ass. Shakedowns, fire fights, danger was what she got off on and Omega had it all plus more. Biting down on her lip she kept walking ignoring the wanton look from the dancer. She had something to do before she could sate her appetite.

With the data packet in her hand she approached the turian guard. She was about to say something when he flicked his head interrupting. "Aria wants to see you."

Alexis smirked and nodded. She stepped up into Aria's semi private booth. The boss of Omega sat on her couch. Her eyes sharp studying the human before her. She tipped her head for Alexis to sit and she did as she was told. "You showing up in my club is a rarity these days. Asari not doing it for you anymore?"

"Most are just offering it up. No challenge."

"We have humans too."

"Way too boring."

Aria grinned. "Yes, it seems you picked up a turian." Alexis looked at the woman to gauge the next statement. "Three years is a long time for someone to stay with you in your line of work."

"He's a good one and I'm trying to do right by him. Try to stay away from temptations." She said eyes wandering over to one of the dancing asari. Shaking her head she held out the data. "Something you might want to see."

Aria took the data and scanned it. "I'll deal with this in a moment." She added looking back up at the human. "Get yourself and that turian of yours a bottle from the bar as payment."

"Thanks." She said nodding. Standing to leave Alexis stopped when Aria called her name.

"You might want to clean the blood off your shoes before you come to the club next time."

Alexis looked down and blushed slightly her shoes and ankles were splattered in salarian blood and gore. "Sorry got a little busy before coming." Aria just leaned back in to her couch.

)O(

Gavorn stretched his neck as the door to the apartment slid open. The day had been long, boring and he just wanted time to relax. He stopped dead in his tracks as a smell hit his senses. It only took him only a moment to recognize the smell. Sex. Their apartment smelt of sex. He turned his head ever so slightly around the doorway to see Alexis laid out on the couch her one hand between her legs and little whimpers escaping her lips.

He purred stepping into the room. Locking the door behind him he started to strip out of his clothing. She must have been at it a while because the smell was over whelming. He stood at the end of the couch watching as she pleasured herself. Fingers diving in and out of her core trying to reach that perfect spot. He felt a swell of warmth in his heart when she whispered his name. Eyes closed she arched her back trying to get a better angle.

He couldn't just watch anymore. Gavorn caught her hand and Alexis's eyes snapped open her other hand reaching for her pistol. Yet before she could grasp it he ran a clawed talon over her sensitive core and she shivered. Her eyes finally focused and she smiled still dazed.

"Hello love." Alexis panted her cheeks flushed.

Gavorn clicked his mandibles and pushed a finger into her. She moaned arching up getting it deeper. He started a slow rhythm and leaned in close to lick at her inner thighs. Alexis gasped his nearly boiling hot tongue left tracks across her. He was licking and nipping his way up when he stopped at her breasts.

Originally they had confused him of what to do with them but now years and a lot of practice later he knew exactly what to do. Taking one in his free hand he squeezed it and ran a talon across the nipple. Alexis gasped at the sensation. He only did that a few more times before he lowered his head to lap at it gently. She moaned and withered under his touch. Gavorn took the nipple into his mouth sharp teeth rolled it back and forth as he licked now and again.

"Gavorn please."

He looked up to see her panting and begging him. Smiling he bit just enough to cause the sensation of pain but not the break the skin. Alexis arched against his hand working her and trembled. She cried out grabbing his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm on his hand. Laying back he felt her muscles relax before he pulled his hand out of her. In a needy whimper she raised up onto her elbows.

"Spirits your hot." He said running his thumb talon in circles on her core. "What has you going today?"

"Had a little excitement after I left you. It got me going." She said sitting to run a hand over his fringe causing him to purr. "But the thought of you…" Her hand traveled down lower and crossed his chest. "…pushing into me…" Finally she dipped her hand to cradle his growing member. "…and taking me until there was nothing left. Kept me going…" Alexis smiled and laughed. "…and going and going."

"And going and going." Gavorn added laughing as he leaned in touching his forehead to hers. They shared a gentle kiss before he pulled her into his lap. Laying back he smiled up at her. Alexis balanced herself on him her hands on his chest. She leaned forward one hand caressing his fringe. He balanced his hands on her hips as she slid back running her ass against his member.

She rolled her hips rubbing him as she peppered his neck with kisses. Gavorn groaned his head tipping back. She licked his mandibles and leaned in kissing his. He slipped his tongue passed her lips tasting the once strange but now welcoming flavor of his human. Alexis ran her own tongue across his sharp teeth. She enjoyed the thrill of danger she got from him more than she would admit too.

Reaching behind her she grasped his member and raised her body to align with him. She looked at him and he slowly lead her hips down over him. Gavorn hissed at the heat she was giving off. He swore sometimes the woman could rival the heat from Palivon. Alexis groaned laying her head on his shoulder as he sunk further into her.

He was couldn't help but marvel at how her body was so tight every time but accepted him easily enough. Once he was fully seated inside he moved his talons to her back and carefully traced her old scars. Some were from bullets and omi-blades. Others were made by him in their first few times together. He had learned quick how rough he could be with her soft skin.

"Alexis." He panted against her shoulder. She moved her head indicating she heard him. "Move or I might take over." She grinned against him and slowly rose back up until he was almost out and just as slowly lowered herself back down. Gavorn groaned at how slow she was taking it. She would ghost a hand over his fringe while keeping her balance on his chest.

"Spirits girl speed it up."

"Patience is a virtue." She purred stopping midway to roll her hips.

He took a hold of her hips and flipped them over. Alexis made slightly embarrassing squeaking sound when she hit the couch. He steadied himself with a hand on her hip and the other on her breast. She looked up at him and he purred loudly and clicked his mandibles. He loved seeing her so disheveled and a glow in their love making. He sunk in to her slowly the first time than started to speed up.

Thrusting deeper each time until he hit that perfect spot and she arched up moaning. Alexis wrapped her arms around his next as he fell in to a rhythm. She whimpered every time he hit her sweet spot; falling in to rhythm with him. Gavorn buried his face against the junction between her neck and shoulder. He bared his teeth as he hit her spot again and she dug her blunt nails into his plating panting.

He groaned when her muscles tightened around his member. He could have lasted longer but she bit him. Alexis dug her blunt teeth into his plating on his shoulder. A primal urge rushed though him and he bit down on her reaching his own climax in another deep thrust. He thrust into her a few more times filling her with his seed. She rolled her hips slightly moaning. It always burned slightly when he filled her.

Gavorn panted against her sweat coated body and licked his teeth. The taste of coppery blood filled his mouth and he looked down. Alexis was starting up at him exhausted with adoration filling her eyes. He moved a talon across the bite mark on her shoulder. He had never bit her before. They had never discussed it, never even considered it. Well he had on many occasions but had never brought it up to her. He was so distracted by his turmoil that he didn't notice her hand wrapping around his till the last moment.

"You know you are the only one I ever cared about." Alexis said softly closing her eyes and leaned up touching her forehead to his. Gavorn relaxed and closed his eyes basking in the afterglow and reassurance that she was his.

* * *

**A/N:**_ My excuse for writing this? I was bored._


End file.
